


Marauders

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Alternate Sorting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders

Remus was simply delighted to be at Hogwarts. He never thought he'd be allowed to set foot on the grounds, let alone try on the hat. It was probably the wolf in him that got him into Gryffindor, but that proved he wasn't evil.

He even had friends now! Lily was gorgeous, and Sirius managed to be supportive and incredibly over the top. Even when they worked out that he was a werewolf, they stuck by him.

But he sometimes found himself wondering what Sirius would have been able to do with James Potter's brains as well as his own.


End file.
